


What Doesn't Blair Know?

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: A bit of an info-dump regarding New Year





	What Doesn't Blair Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt New Year

What Doesn't Blair Know?

by Bluewolf

Jim and Blair sat on the balcony outside their home, newly opened beer bottles in their hands. A single firework exploded in the sky and they turned to each other. "Happy New Year!" They clinked bottles, and drank.

They turned back to watch the firework display that welcomed the New Year, then as the last light flickered out they returned to the warmth of the loft. Jim closed the door, locked it, and joined Blair on the couch.

"That was nice," Blair murmured. "But oh, so cold!"

Jim took another mouthful of his beer, and chuckled. "At least all we had to do after the fireworks was come back into the loft. Think of all the people who were down there and are having to find their way home on busy, busy streets."

"If I had to do that, I think I wouldn't bother. I'd just go to bed, and forget about the New Year according to the Gregorian calendar. I'd celebrate something like... oh, April 14th."

"April 14th?"

"Reasonably warm by then. That's the Sri Lankan New Year - when the sun is directly overhead on its way north.

"'Course, I could also settle for Rosh Hashanah; early October is still near enough summer to be reasonably mild."

"But... "

"But?"

The new year begins in January!"

"Only for the countries that use the Gregorian calendar. I think there are still one or two that stick with the Julian calender, at least internally, and there are others that use a lunar calendar. The Chinese New Year is lunar, and it's a bit variable - it coincides with the first new moon between January 21st and February 20th - just like the date of Easter varies because that's lunar-based."

Jim shook his head. Was there anything that Blair didn't know?


End file.
